1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for connecting an electrical connector to a conductor and, more particularly, to a powder actuated compression tool.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,098 discloses an explosively--operated tool for connecting two cables to each other by means of a wedge connector. The tool has a drive mechanism adjustably connected to a base having an anvil. The tool uses a powder cartridge to propel a driving rod towards the anvil. U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,826 discloses an explosively actuated tool with a stationary die threaded into a tool body and a movable die connected to a piston. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,043 discloses springs used in the firing mechanism of an explosively actuated tool. Other explosively actuated tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,730; 3,296,762; 4,282,714; 3,292,363; 4,712,379 and 5,119,634. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,679 discloses a hydraulic crimping tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,757 discloses a hydraulic press with infinite head rotation.